prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Noble
| birth_place = Hanover, West Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Melbourne, Florida | billed = Hanover, West Virginia | trainer = Bill Weaver Dean Malenko WCW Power Plant | debut = 1995 | retired = November 6, 2009 }} James Gibson (December 23, 1976) is an American semi-retired professional wrestler, better known by the ring name, Jamie Noble. He is currently signed to WWE as a producer but more recognizably as the on-screen security guard, along with Joey Mercury, of Seth Rollins until July 2015. In additional to his appearances with WWE, Noble is known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling from 1999 to 2001 as Jamie Howard, Jamie-San and Jamie Knoble and with New Japan Pro Wrestling and Ring of Honor in 2004 and 2005 under his birth name. He is a former WWE Cruiserweight Champion and ROH World Champion. Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling In 1999, as Jamie Howard, Gibson got his first national exposure in World Championship Wrestling. His TV debut came on the 10/23/99 edition of WCW Saturday Night, losing to Kid Romeo. Later, Gibson donned a mask to hide the fact that he was Caucasian and was called Jamie-San; as part of Leia Meow's Jung Dragons with Jimmy Yang and Kaz Hayashi. They feuded with 3 Count ("Sugar" Shane Helms, Shannon Moore and Evan Karagias). While known as Jamie-San, he also had a stint in Independent Professional Wrestling, winning their Light Heavyweight title. He eventually unmasked and became Jamie Knoble to form a tag team with Karagias. After WCW closed, he wrestled in the Heartland Wrestling Association and became the Cruiserweight Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002–2004) Gibson later signed with World Wrestling Entertainment under the ring name Jamie Noble. He made his debut as a heel on the June 6, 2002 episode of SmackDown! by attacking the Hurricane and was joined by Nidia in a trailer park trash gimmick. He won the WWE Cruiserweight Championship and feuded with Tajiri and Billy Kidman. Noble held the title for 147 days, until he lost the title to Billy Kidman at the Survivor Series on November 17, 2002. Noble then got an inheritance, making both Nidia and Noble rich. Noble and Nidia both turned face by befriending Torrie Wilson and Billy Gunn. Nidia finally left him after she was "blinded" by then heel Tajiri's black mist. He became a heel again by doing things he thought Nidia could not see (mainly using her as a human shield) and lied to her about them. During that time he also feuded with Rey Mysterio for the Cruiserweight Championship. The two would face off for the Championship at the Royal Rumble in match that Noble lost. A Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend Blindfold Match was then scheduled for Noble and Nidia at No Way Out. Noble came out on top after cheating to see where Nidia was. He left WWE on September 15, 2004 when his steroid usage came to light following a staph infection. Gibson was then released from his contract at his request to take some time off. Independent circuit After his staph infection cleared up, he began wrestling in promotions all over the world including New Japan Pro Wrestling, Heartland Wrestling Association, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, AZW Hawaii, Ring of Honor, PowerSlam Pro Wrestling and Italian Championship Wrestling, as James Gibson. On June 28, 2005, it was confirmed that he would be returning to World Wrestling Entertainment after a one-year absence and fulfilling his independent circuit commitments. Before returning to WWE, he became the ROH World Champion when he wrestled in an elimination four-way match against then champion CM Punk, Samoa Joe, and Christopher Daniels on August 12, 2005 in Dayton, Ohio. He lost the title to Bryan Danielson on September 17, 2005. Return to World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE Return and teaming with Kid Kash (2005–2006) Noble made his return to WWE on the December 17, 2005 episode of Velocity and would later frequently teamed up with fellow cruiserweight Kid Kash; during June 2006, Noble and Kash debuted a gimmick, where they wore dog collars, and barked and bit and had a short face run. The pair quickly turned heel and were soon named "The Pitbulls". They then entered the hunt for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The Pitbulls was disbanded after Kash was fired from WWE on September 27, 2006. Pursuit of the Cruiserweight Championship (2007) In 2007, Noble returned to competing in the cruiserweight division and performing as an enhancement talent against Rey Mysterio and Bobby Lashley. At No Way Out, Noble competed in a cruiserweight Gauntlet Match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. He was eliminated by his former WCW teammate, Jimmy Wang Yang. Noble returned to television on the June 8 episode of SmackDown!, teaming up with Chavo Guerrero and Daivari against Paul London, Brian Kendrick and Wang Yang in a losing effort. On the June 15 episode of Smackdown, Noble competed in a Fatal Four-Way number one contenders match for the Cruiserweight Championship, which he lost to Jimmy Wang Yang and also involved Shannon Moore and Daivari. In July, Noble was unsuccessful in a triple threat match for the Cruiserweight Championship against then Champion Guerrero and Funaki. Noble then competed in the Cruiserweight Open at The Great American Bash but was pinned by Hornswoggle. Noble would then begin a feud with Hornswoggle that would see him lose in various humiliating fashions, usually by countout. Moore would constantly use his obsession with Hornswoggle to humiliate him as well. Various feuds (2007–2009) After his feud with Hornswoggle ended, Noble began an angle where he was easily defeated in his matches as punishment for being disrespectful to then-SmackDown! general manager, Vickie Guerrero. He was eventually placed in a match with Chuck Palumbo, which was expected to be yet another squash. Noble, however, defeated Palumbo, which began a feud between the two, as well as involving Palumbo's "friend" Michelle McCool. After his fourth win against Palumbo he came out when Chuck threatened to hurt McCool. Later in a tag team match, Palumbo attacked Noble and McCool, becoming a heel in the process. As a result of the double turn, Noble became a face character once again. As part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft, Noble was drafted to the Raw brand. Noble was then involved in a storyline where he tried to impress Layla on multiple occasions only to antagonize and be beaten by larger opponents. He started a feud with William Regal over the course of the storyline, with the two trading wins, and Layla, between them. On the September 15, 2008 episode of Raw, the feud escalated following Noble's victory over Paul Burchill. Layla came out and told Noble it was over and she found a man worthy of her in Regal. On the February 3 episode of ECW Noble asked then-ECW General Manager Theodore Long for an ECW contract and lost to The Boogeyman. On the February 23 episode of Raw, Noble suffered a neck injury in a match with Mike Knox, and was taken to a local hospital. His injury meant that the scheduled segment between Chris Jericho and Ricky Steamboat that was meant to take place in the ring, had to take place on the stage instead. It was later confirmed that the injury was not severe. Noble made his return about one month later. Retirement and various appearances (2009–2014) On the November 2 episode of Raw, Noble wrestled his last match against Sheamus, which ended in a no-contest after Sheamus kicked Noble, who the former had placed onto the top turnbuckle, causing him to fall to the outside landing on his right shoulder and severely injuring his back. Sheamus then picked up and power-bombed him directly onto the concrete surrounding the ring. Noble was placed on a stretcher and rolled out of the ring area. According to Michael Cole, Noble would be out for at least 5 months while recovering. However, on November 10, 2009, Noble announced his retirement from professional wrestling after a 14-year career due to his injury. He now works as a producer in the company. Jamie Noble has continued to make various appearances after his retirement. On June 9, 2010, Noble wrestled a one-off match as he defeated Tyler Reks at WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. On January 13, 2012, Noble competed in a losing effort against World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan at a WWE House Show in Yakima, Washington. Noble made an appearance on the April 9, 2012 episode of Raw where he, along with numerous other WWE officials and superstars, were attemptied to break up a brawl between Brock Lesnar and John Cena. On July 28, 2014, Noble made another Raw appearance, this time alongside fellow former WWE Superstars Joey Mercury and Fit Finlay to help separate a catfight between Stephanie McMahon and Brie Bella. Noble's presence caused the Houston crowd to start loud "Jamie Noble" chants as Raw ended. The Authority (2014-present) On the July 28 episode of Raw, Noble made another appearance, this time alongside fellow former WWE Superstars Finlay and Joey Mercury to help separate a catfight between Stephanie McMahon and Brie Bella. On September 29, Gibson made an appearance on Raw, helping The Authority hunt down Dean Ambrose. Noble (along with Joey Mercury, known collectively as J&J Security) has recently returned to WWE as a regular performer, with the duo playing bodyguards to Seth Rollins even after the Authority lost power in November's Survivor Series 2014. Personal life Noble is a 1994 graduate of Baileysville High School in Baileysville, West Virginia. He resides in Melbourne, Florida, with his wife Angela, who went to the same high school. Together, they have a son, named Gage and a daughter Paige. On September 28, 2016, Gibson was stabbed twice outside of his West Virginia trailer park home and was hospitalized after an alleged dispute with a driver. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Cross armbar – 2008–2009 **Diving leg drop – 2000–2001 **Dragon sleeper to a facedown opponent, sometimes with bodyscissors – 2006–2007 **''Sling Blade (underhook swinging neckbreaker)'' **Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster – 2007–2008 **Guillotine choke – 2007–2008 **''Paydirt'' (Single underhook DDT) – 2002–2005 **Reverse piledriver – 2000–2001 **Sitout double underhook powerbomb – 2002–2005 **''Trailer Hitch'' (Modified figure four leglock) – 2003–2005 *'Signature moves' **Camel clutch **Cloverleaf **High knee **Dropkick to an opponent's knees **Missile dropkick **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***German ***Northern Lights ***Super **Reverse hammerlock **Single arm DDT **Swinging neckbreaker *'Managers' **Nidia *'Nicknames' **"New Attitude" **"The Redneck Messiah" **"By God" *'Entrance themes' **"A Country Boy Can Survive" by Hank Williams, Jr. (Independent circuit) **"Trailer Trashin'" by Jim Johnston (WWE) 2002-2004 **"Kash Money" by Jim Johnston (WWE) (Used while teaming with Kid Kash) 2006-2009 ** "King of Kings" by Motorhead (WWE) (Used while part of The Authority) Championships and accomplishments *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Professional Wrestling (Florida)' **IPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked him #'42''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2002 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) See also *Jamie Noble's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Jamie Noble profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1976 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Action Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:ROH World Champions Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:2009 retirements Category:1995 debuts Category:Redneck wrestlers Category:West Virginia wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Security and Bodyguards